Mag
|-|Mag= |-|Mag Prime= Summary Mag is a Warframe based on magnetic force. Her abilities making her a potent medium for crowd control and manipulation. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Mag Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts, Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 10 with Pull (Can yank dozens of heavily armored targets from over 68 meters into melee distance, completely ragdolling them in the process) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage). Even higher with Shield Polarize | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts). Even higher with Shield Polarize Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in the destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 68.75 meters with Pull, aura radius of 68.75 meters and a shield explosion radius of 38 meters with Polarize, field radius of 16 meters and explosion radius of 41 meters with Magnetize, 49 meters with Crush Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pull' - Mag pulls her enemies towards her with a strong magnetic force to bring them into melee range, stunning and possibly incapacitating them in the process. *'Polarize' - Mag emits an energy pulse that depletes enemy shields and armor, creating deadly shards within the radius of the pulse, allies who come in contact with this pulse will have their shields restored. *'Magnetize' - Mag creates a strong magnetic field around the target, encompassing them and anchoring them in place, the field will drag bullets and shards created by Polarize into the target. Upon the death of the target, the field destabilizes and causes a large explosion. *'Crush' - Mag magnetizes the bones of enemies within a radius and suspends them in the air, forcefully compressing their bodies and making them collapse on themselves. *'Channeling' - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Mag | Mag Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warframe Category:Female Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6